marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man (Marvel Universe)
| ability = Enhanced Agility and Strength, Clings to Most Surfaces, , s, Former: , | team = | ally = | fam = (Aunt) (Uncle) | usm = all | aa = | has = | gotg = | voice = Drake Bell Robbie Daymond | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} :Spider-Man is from the Marvel Animation Universe. Peter Parker, who goes by the codename Spider-Man, is a superhero with the powers of a spider. He lives by his uncle's words, "With great power comes great responsibility." History Becoming a agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Peter Parker's parents were killed when he was young. He was raised by his and . However, soon after he got powers, Ben died due to his inaction. He then vowed to use his powers to help others. He went to along with his childhood friends and . After being Spider-Man for a year, he battled against and defeated him, though was soon confronted by , who tried to recruit him for his trainee program. Despite Spider-Man initially seeing no reason as to why he would join the group, he later changed his tune once Nick pointed out that he caused severe collateral damage, which only caused Spider-Man to leave with the notion that he would think about the notion of joining the group. Once returning to high school, he was bullied by and encountered as well. He failed to ensure that the would not track him down, as he neglected to take off the patch that allowed the group to track him, which Trapster placed on him as they fought. Once the group attacked, he boldly stood up to them out of costume and created a diversion by having a food fight commence, which allowed him to get into his costume. Spider-Man fought and defeated the three, though paid the price for his neglecting to take care of the others came to the forefront once he learned that had been injured during the encounter against the group. With this encouraging him to meet up with Nick Fury, he arrived at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and accepted his offer. Personality Spider-Man was initially a selfish person, who believed that his abilities should serve him best and not be used to help those who arguably needed them more than him. However, once his uncle was killed that all changed. Gone was the selfish and careless individual that wasted his time caring more about himself, instead in his place was someone who made it his goal to make sure that all innocent citizens were protected against those who planned to harm them. As Spider-Man, he tends to make jokes for various reasons either to alleviate the situation, distract and anger his opponents, or just to have fun. Background Spider-Man was voiced by Drake Bell on , , and while Robbie Daymond voied him on . Bell also voiced the on while Daymond is the voice of the on . This is the second version of the character to feature him as part of a team following . This version is a combination of the 1610 Ultimate and 616 Original versions, much as it was in and . A fairly controversial element of the series is that Spider-Man breaks the "fourth wall" and speaks to the audience. Many critics did not like this because it was out of character for him, and more reminiscent of . In the Comics Has never been a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any group until later in life. He has largely been a loner. He was the first host of the symbiote. Typically invents his own technology. Sometimes he will use stuff created by Iron Man or others, but generally only uses them temporarily. Original Has dated and eventually married Mary Jane Watson. Their marriage was erased following a deal with the devil to save the life of Aunt May. he had a utility-belt to keep extra supplies of web-fluid. The Vulture was the first costumed supervillain he ever fought. Works as the The Daily Bugle as a freelance photographer. Harry Osborn was Green Goblin following his father's apparent death, not Venom. The Venom symbiote is an alien life form from outer space. He wore for sometime and removes it at a cathedral once he realizes its true intentions. Initially joined the Avengers as a reserve member. He eventually helped form the New Avengers following a prison break, after the main Avengers team disassembled. Ultimate The Venom symbiote is a failed experiment by his father to cure cancer via a living suit. The Green Goblin was his first villian. Worked as The Daily Bugle's web developer. Nick Fury approached Spider-Man and claimed that once Peter turned eighteen he would be property of S.H.I.E.L.D. He dated . Harry became Hobgoblin and was killed by his father. Was not bonded to the Carnage symbiote. Was killed by Green Goblin, but was found to be alive because his powers essentially made he and Green Goblin immortal. Miles Morales became the second Spider-Man following Peter's death. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Peter Parker (Earth-12041) at Marvel Database *Peter Parker (Earth-1610) at Marvel Database *Peter Parker (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Heroes (Marvel Universe) Category:Avengers (Marvel Universe)